Confessions
by Fiona-Full-Demon
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin go for a walk in the woods. But what happens when they switch bodies on accident? Read on to find out. KenshinKaoru and some YahikoTsubame


Confessions  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Rating: G   
  
Fiona: Hi all this is my first fic so be nice.  
  
Hiei: In your dreams Fiona.  
  
Fiona: Fine. Be that way Hiei. But as punishment, you get to do the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Tch, whatever....  
  
Hiei: Fiona dosen't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, no matter how much she hopes and wishes and prays. Sueing her would be a waste of your time, for she is broke.   
  
Fiona: That was actually really good, Hiei.   
  
Things in quotes ('-') = thoughts   
  
Things in quotation marks("-") = things people say  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Another Normal Day  
  
'Another normal day', Kenshin thought as he hung the clothes out to dry on the clothesline. He could hear Sano and Yahiko arguing off in the distance, but he couldn't tell what it was they were arguing about. He saw someone walking towards him out of the corner of his eye, and noticed it was his beloved Kaoru. "Good morning, Kaoru-dono," he said, turning to look at her. He was totally unprepared for the sight that awaited him. Kaoru was dressed in one of her favorite blue kimonos. 'Kaoru sure looks nice today', Kenshin thought. "Good morning, Kenshin," She said. "I was wondering if you'd want to join me on a walk in the woods. I've been dying to see the cherry blossoms, Megumi says they're in bloom and they look beautiful," She added, smiling. 'How can I say no when she smiles like that?' "Sessha would be happy to join Kaoru-dono for a walk," He answered. Suddenly, Yahiko appeared. "Whatcha all dressed up for Ugly?" He said. This caused Kaoru to take out her bokken (A/N: I'm not completely sure that that's what her little wooden sword thing is called so bear with me). Kenshin sighed, knowing this would take a while. He then turned and walked into the kitchen to fix the picnic lunch they would need. About twenty minutes later, Kaoru had finally decided to stop chasing Yahiko. She came in just as Kenshin finished packing their lunch. "Shall we go, Kenshin?" She said. Kenshin nodded and they left for the woods.   
  
A little while later, they entered the forest. Kaoru suddenly spotted a cave and said "C'mon, Kenshin! Let's go explore that cave!" She ran out ahead of him, towards the cave. "Kaoru-dono! Wait! It might not be safe!" Kenshin yelled, running after Kaoru. They ended up entering the cave at the exact same time. As soon as they entered the cave, a green light enveloped them. The next thing they knew, they were unconscious.  
  
****  
  
When Kenshin opened his eyes, he noticed some VERY drastic changes in his appearance. For one thing, he was lying next to his own body. 'Am I dead? The last thing I remember is running after Kaoru-dono and then a green light', Kenshin thought. He then looked down and gasped. He was in Kaoru's body! Kaoru, who was in Kenshin's body, suddenly stirred. She opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed that she wasn't in her body about 5 seconds later. She gasped and said shakily "Wha..What happened to me? And if I'm in Kenshin's body, that must mean..." She gasped at this revelation. "Ken..Kenshin? Is that you?" She asked. "Yes, Kaoru-dono, it's me. I'm not sure what happened to us, but all I know now is that we aren't in our own bodies any longer. We have to act as if nothing happened here until we can figure out how to switch back," Kenshin said after a pause. "I suppose you're right, Kenshin," Kaoru said. So they both stood up and walked out of the cave, heading for the dojo. As soon as they got to the dojo, Yahiko popped up out of nowhere and said, "Hey Ugly! Where have you been? You missed our lesson!" Kenshin, in Kaoru's body, quickly grabbed Kaoru's ever-present bokken and started to whack him in the head with it. He knew exactly how to do it without arousing suspicion, because he had watched her enough to know exactly how and when to whack him. Yahiko took off running, with Kenshin chasing after him, yelling "YAHIKO! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Even though he had watched her countless times, he couldn't help but notice what a difference it was between simply watching her move and being the one moving. Kaoru stifled a laugh as she watched Kenshin clumsily chasing after Yahiko. 'Tonight', she thought. 'Tonight is when I tell him how I really feel before he kills himself trying to act like me', she added. So, the day went by unusually slow for Kaoru, who was doing her best to act like her beloved rurouni. Kenshin, suprisingly, was doing a very good job imitating her. Finally, it was dinnertime. Yahiko had gone to the Akabeko to see Tsubame, and Sanosuke was out gambling and probably getting drunk in the process. Kenshin and Kaoru had the dojo all to themselves. Now was the perfect time to tell him.  
  
**************  
  
Kenshin was having thoughts of his own about telling Kaoru about how much he loved her. 'I love her dearly, I don't doubt that. But does she love me? I'm tired of waiting for her to make the first move. Tonight is the night I tell Kaoru how much she truly means to me, that it is', Kenshin thought.   
  
**************  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono? Is something the matter?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"No, I just need to tell you something," She said.   
  
"To be honest, I need to tell you something also, that I do," Kenshin said.  
  
"Kenshin, I was lost before I met you," Kaoru said, not caring how corny she sounded. "I was lonely. I didn't have parents to turn to, they were both dead. I prayed for a friend. Then you showed up on my doorstep. I then had a purpose in life. It is because of you that Yahiko is my apprentice and that Sanosuke is my friend. When you first came into my life, I never dreamed that I would develop feelings for you. But I did. Kenshin, I love you, and I always will, despite your past," She said. Kenshin smiled and took her hand as he looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words. Kaoru, that's exactly what I've wanted to tell you this entire time. I love you too. I've loved you ever since I first met you. I was drawn towards you for your courage at challenging the legendary Battossai (A/N: I hope I spelled that right!). It is because of you that I've been able to put the painful past of the Battossai behind me. I've always thought of myself as unworthy until now. I realized that it dosen't matter who I was in the past. Kaoru, I love you," Kenshin said. He looked into Kaoru's eyes and kissed her. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was back in his own body! "Kaoru?" He asked. "Yes Kenshin?" She answered, opening her eyes to look back at him. He suddenly leaned over closer to her and whispered "Don't look now but if you look to your left at the door, you will see what I beleive are Yahiko and Sano's shadows. I beleive they have been eavesdropping. On the count of three, you know what to do." She nodded as he counted "3....2...1....go!" She suddenly turned and yelled "YAHIKO!!!!!! SANO!!!!!! Who gave you permission to spy on me?" She ran to the door and swung it open with one swift movement. She had taken out her bokken and was now hitting them with it. "TAKE THAT! And if I EVER catch you eavesdropping on me again, I'll kill you!!!" She screamed as she ran after the suprised Yahiko and Sanosuke. Kenshin smiled as he watched the whole scene from the porch. He chuckled and rose to his feet. "I better go and run Kaoru's bath. She'll need it to unwind from the hectic day we've been having. On second thought, I might as well prepare myself a bath while I'm at it." He said quietly. And with that he walked off toward the baths.   
  
THE END  
  
Fiona: That's it. The end. *sniff sniff* Please review! And remember! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. And if you don't review I'll...I'll......I'll sick Yusuke and Hiei on you!   
  
Yusuke and Hiei: Leave us outta this!   
  
Keiko: Oh yeah and if I misspelled anything, too bad. I may be a good speller , but I'm only human (somewhat). So I'm entitled to make a few mistakes.   
  
Yusuke: What's your IQ? 100?  
  
Fiona: Actually Yusuke it's 160.  
  
Yusuke: 160???? That's a high number.  
  
Hiei: Yes it is Yusuke, considering your IQ is -13.  
  
Yusuke: Was that a challenge, three-eyes?  
  
Hiei: Bring it on.  
  
Fiona: Well, um, yeah just review please. Bye for now! I have to go break up another fight between those two.... 


End file.
